Whouffle Oneshots
by ActualAnemone
Summary: Do I even need a summary? Did you even read the title? Fine. If you want a summary here it is. Whouffle fluff and stuff. Um. These can range from weird to heartbreaking to just what the hell. So there. Are you happy? Don't waste your time reading my summary cause it might go on for while. If you're still reading this I admire your patience skills. God. JUST READ THE DAMN FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares (pt 1)

ONESHOTS! Yay. Please comment or PM me if you have any prompt ideas cause I don't have many. Thanks!

Allons-y!

Clara woke up screaming. This was the fifth night in a row and the Doctor was getting worried. Every night since the events at Trenzalore, every night since she had jumped into his time stream, Clara had nightmares. And these weren't just ordinary nightmares about spiders or clowns, these were terribly vivid nightmares of being ripped apart, of being shattered into a million pieces like a window pane. Clara had lived many lives, all quite hazy, but not all of them had been nice. Some of them were waking terrors and Clara had relived a few of them at night. Her mind was slowly seizing up with all the things she had seen. Some of these things no human was ever meant to see. She was slowly losing her spark. And the Doctor was scared. He was well and truly terrified. Clara, his beautiful, funny Clara was broken. And he wasn't sure how to mend her.

"Clara?" She heard him call. "Clara!" He rushed into her room, after hearing her shouts and yells. "Are you ok?"

 _No. I'm not Doctor._

"Yeah, just another nightmare. I'll be fine, just sorting things out." Clara told him. He hugged her. He didn't know why, it just felt right. She hugged him back. But it was sort of empty. The Doctor frowned internally. On the outside he beamed.

"Glad your up, anyway. Got a surprise for you." He told her, tapping her nose. She grinned and tapped his chin.

"Surprise me, Chin Boy."

"Oh I shall, Impossible Girl."

He slipped his hand into hers and dragged her through the long, winding corridors of the TARDIS. All the way to the Console Room. But before they entered the glowing room, he quickly put a hand over her eyes. The other hand remained clutching Clara's small, pale one. He led her through the brightly lit control room and towards the TARDIS doors. He softly clicked his fingers and slowly they creaked open. His hand flew off her eyes and he stood there holding Clara's hand as she gasped in amazement. They were floating round a giant star. But this was a special star. It was a iris sun. A large star with streams of rainbow light coming out of it, reflecting off the sun making the whole area shine with a rainbow light. In other words, it was beautiful. Clara gasped and softly smiled. She really didn't care what anyone did anymore. But for the Doctor, she smiled and pretended to be amazed. A few tears dripped down her face as the he put his arm around her and held her close. They stood there like that for a few minutes, before the Doctor grabbed her hand, letting go gently before they reached the door, and walked back inside. "Clara, are you sure you're okay?" He asked her, freaking out inside. She didn't answer. "Clara?" He turned, looking around for her. "Clara!" He called, basically screaming. "CLARA!"

He ran outside. Nothing. He fell to his knees, tears running down his face. "Clara." He whispered. It was his fault. All his fault.

Clara didn't make a sound as she was dragged away from the Doctor. She didn't make a sound as her kidnappers shoved her into a small, dark room. She didn't make a sound as they chained her to the wall. _What's the point?_ She thought. After all that had happened to Clara, she just couldn't be bothered anymore. She was giving up. The guards taunted her and teased her and she just stared at the wall opposite. She also believed that the Doctor wouldn't come for her. After all, who could love someone as broken as her?

Well first one over. That was really weird to write because I never really thought of Clara as a giving up person but for the sake of this fic, please go with it. Thanks for reading! Please comment if you have any feedback or prompts!


	2. Chapter 2: David's Pizza

Yay **story two! This is literally one of the weirdest stories I've ever written so please if you don't understand what the hell is going on, don't worry cause I don't either. I don't actually know if this classifies as whouffle. It's more TenRose but I seriously meant this he WHOUFFLE so that didn't work out well but never mind. Please give me prompts people. As you can see here, I'm desperate. Thanks!**

 **Geronimo!**

David peered out from under the tablecloth. He was in a pizza restaurant and a very good one no doubt. It was clean and the floor wasn't sticky. It was carpeted. But David was spying on his brother, Matt (or the Doctor, as his friends called him), who was on a double date with his friends Clara, Amy and Rory. David though, David wasn't there to fall in love. No, David was there to stop this nonsense. He had had a traumatic experience already with a date in a pizza parlour. He came home that night with pizza all over his face. It was that bad. So David, being the amazing younger brother that he was, put his plan into action. "3...2...1..." David whispered, counting down under the table cloth. Martha came out, dressed like a waitress. He gave her a thumbs up from under the table and she rolled her eyes. She walked up to Matt's table. "What pizza would you like, people?" Martha asked, grumpy because David had dragged her here at the last minute. "Um, I think I'll just have a margarita pizza." Clara decided.

"Sorry, all out."

Clara frowned. But it was Amy's turn now. "I'll have the Chicken Supreme." She grinned.

"Sorry, all out."

And that grin just dropped right off Amy's face. David smothered a giggle. "Erm I might have the Vegetarian." Rory asked quietly.

"Sorry, all out."

Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Um can you do fish fingers and custard?" The Doctor asked.

"We don't stock fish fingers." Martha replied.

"Oh."

Martha glanced at her imaginary watch. "Oh, look at the time, we must be closing now."

"But it's only 6:30." Rory pointed out. Martha ignored him and pushed them all out the door.

"Have a good life!" She called. David slipped out the back door. Clara put on her grumpy face. "I was really looking forward to that pizza." She sighed. Amy's face suddenly lit up with a brilliant idea. "Why don't we get ice cream instead. Then we can go roller skating. I don't know where the roller skating came from but let's do it anyway!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. They all went off and had a good time. David finally heard Matt and Clara come home at around midnight. They stumbled through the door, giggling and drunk. They sat outside for a while. And they finally kissed. David (who I think just turned into a pervert but what the heck) peered out his window, watching Matt lean in and Clara kiss back. All that went through his mind was I SHIP IT. But this also brought him back to his Pizza experiences.

DAVIDS FLASHBACK

David stepped into the pizza parlour. It wasn't a very good pizza parlour but it'd do. He spotted Rose in a booth and went and sat across from her. "Hi!" He smiled.

"Hi!" She beamed back. He sat there positively in love with her. But then she had to go. "Bye!" He said, sadly.

"Bye!" She called, tears springing into her eyes. Another woman appeared in Rose's seat. "Oi! Are you Shaun?"

"What?"

"How did I get the wrong booth!"

"What?!"

"If you don't show me Shaun right now IM NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY!"

"WHAT?!"

"My name is Donna and I'm naming this pizza after me!" Donna declared, grabbing a piece of David's pizza and throwing it at his face. It hit him right between the eyes. And then Donna turned and left. She left him there, gaping like a goldfish. He shrugged and called Rose. "Hi." He said.

"David, there's something I need to tell you." She said, seriously. Then She started crying. "I-" she stopped to gather herself. "I love you!"

"Quite right too. Well, s'pose I better say. Rose Tyler, I-"

Then the line went dead. And he never saw Rose again.

END OF DAVIDS FLASHBACK

David cried himself to sleep that night, while The Doctor and Clara made toast and weetbix because they had some shipped over from Australia for some reason. Then they tap danced and ate cheezels.


End file.
